


Happiest at Home

by snibnoom (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Dorm Life, Fluff, Gen, There's no feelings or anything, just friends supporting friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Dongmin comes home hours later than he was supposed to, exhausted from his solo photo shoot, expecting to be greeted by nothing but darkness when he opened the front door. But thankfully, there's Minhyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinwoosmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/gifts).



Finally.  _Finally._  


 

Dongmin was finally on his way back to the dorm after a long night of personal activities. Out of all the members of ASTRO, he received the most calls for MC gigs and modeling opportunities, all of which his management happily jumped on right away, taking advantage of every chance to promote the group. Dongmin didn't particularly mind - he knew his strengths and his weaknesses, and although he felt guilty about receiving the spotlight so much, he knew in the end that it was for ASTRO. 

 

Tonight, Dongmin had been shooting for Grazia Korea. He didn't mind modeling as much because he didn't really have to prepare himself. Dongmin always had to be prepared to keep himself calm and collected, and for modeling gigs he just had to show up and stare at the camera - easy stuff. However for some reason, tonight's modeling - not easy stuff. This gig took four hours longer than it was scheduled to run. Cameras stopped working, lights had gone out, several times workers had lost the clothes he was supposed to be modeling - it was a mess. How this all happened in one night was beyond him. 

 

Dongmin liked things to go certain ways, and tonight was not one of those days that gave him that luxury. 

 

What his night was  _supposed_ to look like was Dongmin coming home at 8:30 pm, just in time to have Rocky's homecooked Friday night dinner with all of the members, gathered around their small table laughing and sharing silly stories from the week. At 9:30 he was  _supposed_  to head to the practice room with them to rehearse for the third time that day, and then at 11:00 pm they'd pile home, exhausted. At 11:15 pm he was  _supposed_ to head into the shower and wash the sweat and grease from his hair, do his nightly skin routine, and brush his teeth. At 11:45 pm he was  _supposed_ to be lying in bed on his phone, relaxing and mindlessly conversing with Bin from the bottom bunk. And before midnight he was  _supposed_  to be soundly asleep, finally catching up on the much needed rest he had missed that week. 

 

But  _no._  

 

It was currently midnight and Dongmin was standing outside their shared apartment, chill autumn air causing his ears to turn red as he fumbled for the keys to the door. He knows that no one is probably awake by now - he certainly wouldn't be - and that he'd probably have to heat up the left overs Minhyuk saved for him on unexpected nights like this. At least he had that to look forward to. Turning the key, Dongmin pushed the door open, expecting to be welcomed by the familiar darkness that typically greeted him on nights he had personal schedules; he was used to it. 

 

But  _no._  


The kitchen lights were on, and there on the couch sat Minhyuk, earbuds in as he stared intently at his phone (probably watching more dance videos.) Recognizing the presence of another person step into the room, Minhyuk immediately looked up from his phone, yanking out his ear buds. He greeted Dongmin with a half-yawn, half-smile. 

 

"Welcome back, Dongmin-hyung."

 

All of the stress and anxiety from the photoshoot washed away and was replaced with warmth and endearment for his band member - his friend - who had waited for him to return home, unsure of when he would be back. He hasn't really told Minhyuk lately, but he's thankful. Dongmin laughs to himself. The nickname 'Rocky' really is fitting for him; he's the silent force that holds them all together. Minhyuk always puts 110% into everything, whether it's singing, dancing, rapping, cleaning, cooking, or simply waiting for Dongmin to return. And because of that, Dongmin can feel the edges of his lips tug up into a small smile as he pulls off his coat and hangs it near the door, chucking his shoes off into the pile. Without saying another word, Minhyuk shuffles to the kitchen presumably to heat up dinner, and Dongmin follows shortly after.

 

But there was no food in sight. 

 

"Ah, I let Bin-hyung eat your portion..." Minhyuk starts to mumble, rubbing his eyes, sleepiness clear in the way he moves. 

 

Dongmin deflates, the stress and anxiety once again taking over the temporary warmth he felt minutes ago. 

 

"...Since I figured you'd probably prefer a fresh batch. I wasn't sure when you'd be home." Minhyuk finishes, throwing on the light blue polka dot apron that matched the headband currently holding his bangs out of the way. Bin had jokingly got it for him for his birthday, expecting Minhyuk to throw it at him and groan in disappointment, except for Minhyuk embraced it and wore it every time he cooked. It was cute. 

 

Dongmin really hasn't told Minhyuk how grateful he was for him lately, and he really should. Minhyuk is truly one of the greatest friends he's ever had. Sure he talks more to Jinjin and relates to him more, and he shares a room with Bin and they were in the same class, but Minhyuk is always there, quietly supporting all of them. As Minhyuk is pulling ingredients out of their fridge and laying them out on the counter, Dongmin drags a stool over so that he can lean on the counter and complain to Minhyuk about his hectic day.

And Minhyuk listens, he  _really_  listens, and that's something Dongmin appreciates about him - that he is always genuinely listening and trying to help solve his problems. Complaining to Minhyuk is much different than complaining to Bin. Complaining to Bin gets him teasing and jokes in an attempt to lighten his mood, usually followed by a hug and an offer of coffee - not that Dongmin dislikes Bin's way of comforting. But when he complains to Minhyuk, he can feel that Minhyuk is truly processing every word he says. 

 

Another reason he likes complaining to Minhyuk the most is that he and Minhyuk have practically polar opposite issues - Minhyuk's are usually about choreography hiccups or song writing inspiration, while Dongmin's typically have to do with keeping his health and managing schedules. Because their problems are always so different, the way they think about problems is also different, and Minhyuk's input on the issues he deems as major problems is always refreshing. Things that he gets caught up on Minhyuk looks at him with furrowed brows, questioning him in an attempt to understand why the issue is an issue, which usually leads to Dongmin reevaluating the problem and figuring out that he was probably making a bigger deal of it than needed. 

 

Dongmin decides, everyone needs a Minhyuk. 

 

Minhyuk sets a heaping plate of warm food in front of Dongmin, dragging a chair over to sit across from him. 

 

Yes, everyone really does need a Minhyuk. 

 

As Dongmin eats, relishing in the warmth of a home cooked meal, Minhyuk tells him about his struggles too. 

 

"It's frustrating. Jinjin always gets more distracted by Myungjun-hyung and Sanha when you aren't around. And Bin-hyung joins in. And it's me against the world." 

 

He's trying to complain, but he can feel his eyelids closing and his words slurring together, so he lays his head on the table in front of Dongmin's plate, and before closing his eyes to rest, mumbles out his final thoughts:

 

"It's just not the same practicing without you - we're a team."

 

And for the first time all day, Dongmin feels happy. To be surrounded by people who care about him so much, who are with him always through the thick and thin, who don't think of him as a replaceable pretty face but as a necessary part of the team. He remembers when he first joined, it was hardest to get along with Minhyuk because they were just so different. Dongmin had everything Minhyuk didn't - perfect visuals, perfect height, perfectly smooth speaking voice, and perfect acting. But on the other side of that, Minhyuk was everything Dongmin wasn't - a natural dancer, an expressive performer, a passionate musician. But somewhere down the road when they spent more time together because of practice and school, they grew closer. Dongmin helped Minhyuk pass his classes, and Minhyuk helped Dongmin pass the monthly checks. He realized, both of them were where they were now, performing their own music live for thousands of fans, because they had the support of the other. 

 

As he finishes his dinner, Dongmin moves to the sink to clean up the dishes, making sure to put all of them away before returning to the table where Minhyuk was most definitely asleep. He smiles - not sure if it was to himself or to Minhyuk - and carefully scoops the boy up, carrying him to Minhyuk's living room mattress, draping the blanket over him. He sits cross legged next to Minhyuk's head, softly stroking his messy hair. 

 

For some reason, despite the fact that the younger was blissfully unaware of any outside noises,  Dongmin feels compelled to respond to the Minhyuk's earlier greeting that night. 

 

_...Minhyuk...I'm home._

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin A of astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
